


Akiteru x Kuroo: Cock Slut

by Smut_senpai



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Akiteru likes being called Daddy;)), Bottom!Kuroo, Cock Slut! Kuroo, Daddy Kink;), Gay, Haikyuu - Freeform, Haikyuu smut, M/M, Spanking, akiteru x kuroo - Freeform, blowjob, gay sports animes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_senpai/pseuds/Smut_senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What can I say? Kuroo lives Akiteru's cock. Who wouldn't tho? ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Akiteru x Kuroo: Cock Slut

Let's face it.  
Kuroo Tetsurou was a cock slut. He loved everything about cocks from the size to the thickness and especially when it hits the back of his throat when taking the whole length in. And even more he loved Akiteru Tsukishima's cock. He didn't know why though but when he had Akiteru in his mouth it felt amazing. He was big, thick, and juicy. Kuroo loved being mouth fucked by Akiteru sometimes. The tip hitting the back of his throat almost making him gag. He loved it all. Every single minute of it.  
~  
~  
~  
"You like taking Daddy's cock right?" Akiteru asked looking down at the bed head haired boy bobbing his mouth up and down on his dick. Kuroo looked up and took Akiteru out of his mouth. Akiteru laid on the bed with his hands propping himself up as Kuroo laid at he lower area. Kuroo then crawled upward meeting Akiteru face to face. 

"Of course Daddy. I always love your cock." He purred in Akiteru's ear. 

Akiteru smirked leaning over to grab a bottle of lube. "Hands and Knees" He whispered into Kuroo's ear.  
Kuroo bit his lip and did as he was told getting onto his hands and knees facing his ass towards Akiteru. 

"Kuroo.." Akiteru teased rubbing up against him. Aikiteru stood on his knees behind Kuroo. "Kuroo..." Akiteru said again teasingly. Then all of a sudden his hand came down and slapped Kuroo 's ass. Leaving a sting behind then he took his thumb slowly rubbing over where his slapped. Kuroo bit his lip feeling his sexual frustration grow. Oh god how he wished Akiteru wasn't a tease. He wished Akiteru would just prepare him then fuck him into the bed sheets. But no. That wasn't going to happen. Akiteru "the fuckin tease" Tsukishima was the one in control. Usually Kuroo would love this but unfortunately Akiteru had been away at work and he finally came home. Kuroo was lost up in his thought until a finger slipped in. "ah.." Kuroo closed his eyes feeling the finger slowly push in and out. "About time.." Kuroo thought to himself. Soon Akiteru had entered 3 fingers slowly widening and opening Kuroo's for the fun to come. "Ahh.." Kuroo blushed panting wanting more than just fingers soon. 

Soon with a 'pop' Kuroo was empty again he groaned missing the feeling of something being inside him. 

Akiteru smirked lining up to Kuroo's entrance before slowly pushing the tip in. Kuroo's head hung gasping for air as Akiteru pushed further inside the male. He tightened his grip on the bed spread feeling Akiteru throb as he tightened around him as well. 

Even though Akiteru liked being in charge and everything he always waited until Kuroo gave him 'it's okay' to move. 

Kuroo nodded then Akiteru slowly thrusted back and forth within Kuroo. 

"So tight.." Soon Akiteru's pace sped up soon the thrusts were becoming sloppy as he pounded into Kuroo. Over and over again the sounds of moans and skin hitting together filled the room. 

"Ahh.. A-Akiteru..." Kuroo moaned feeling Akiteru fill him up all the way deep inside him. "F-faster.." Kuroo moaned. Akiteru grabbed Kuroo's hips and leaned forward pressing his forehead to Kuroo's back thrusting his hardest and fastest inside Kuroo. "A-Akiteru..." "Kuroo.." They panted each other's name. Akiteru reached around grabbing a hold of Kuroo's dick and start pumping to the rhythm of his thrusting. Soon Kuroo's back arched shooting his seed all over below him. 1 thrust, 2 thrust, and the 3 thrust means you're out. Akiteru came inside of Kuroo fulling him full of his seed. Planting it deep inside him. Kuroo fell onto the bed and Akiteru fell beside him. 

"That was fun..~"  
"Shut up let's just go to sleep."  
"Alright...Daddy;)" Kuroo said curling up to Akiteru soon sleepy eyes fell upon them and then they slept.


End file.
